


Vanity Thy Name is Winchester

by doilycoffin



Series: Wincest Love Week (Summer) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Curses, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Sam are cursed by a witch to switch bodies, Dean is suitably upset...until he realizes the perks of such a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity Thy Name is Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Bodyswap

As Dean stretched his newly acquired, freakishly long legs underneath the diner booth, he reflected upon (not for the first time) how much he hated witches.

“Witches freakin’ suck, man,” he said eloquently.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, “I heard you the first time you said it. And the second time. And the ninth.”

“Well, it’s still true. I mean, what the hell was wrong with that chick? Having some sort of weirdass _Freaky Friday_ fetish is no excuse to go around body-switching people and trapping me in your sasquatch body,” he whined.

Sam’s lips drew upwards in a smirk. “You weren’t complaining about being inside of me a few nights ago.”

“Oh, shut up…and wipe that smug look off my face,” Dean demanded.

Sam schooled his face into a more serious expression. “Look, I’m not exactly thrilled about it either, but it’s getting pretty late so I think we’re gonna be stuck like this for at least tonight. We’ll just grab some food, get some rest, and track her down tomorrow,” he said.

After Dean grumbled something that could be construed as agreement, they lapsed into silence until their waitress dropped off their food. While Dean inhaled his double bacon cheeseburger, he noticed Sam glancing at him every few seconds with a disgusted expression on his face.

“What’s your problem?,” he asked through a mouth full of burger.

Sam unsubtly slid a napkin across the table. “You have mustard all over your— all over _my_ face,” he pointed out. “And did you have to order the greasiest thing on the menu? That’s my body you’re shoveling it into.”

“Yeah, and I can hear it thanking me for not depriving it for once.”

“That’s probably just the sound of my arteries clogging,” Sam muttered.

“Consider this payback for forcing me to eat _this_ ” he retorted while gesturing at Sam’s salad and fruit cup. “That’s just cruel, Sammy.”

“Cruel? This is an act of kindness. I’m probably the only thing standing between you and scurvy right now, you ass.”

Dean scrunched up his face. “The pirate disease?”

“Yes, Dean…the pirate disease.” Sam rolled his eyes.

After a few more minutes of bickering, they paid their tab and got into the impala. On the way to the motel, Dean couldn’t stop glancing towards Sam. Seeing his body in the passenger seat was just plain _eerie_ , and when he pulled into the parking lot he patted the dashboard consolingly and silently promised the car that both his mind _and_ body would be behind the wheel again soon.

When they got into the room, Sam made a beeline for the shower and Dean flopped onto the bed and half-heartedly thought about ordering some porn while debating whether or not Sam would mind if he jerked off while using his body. It’s not like they didn’t to more to each other on a regular basis, so it wouldn’t be _that_ weird. Probably.

He was saved from his moral dilemma when Sam emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Dean couldn’t help but look at his own body appreciatively and let his gaze follow a few droplets of water that ran down his chest; _damn,_ he was a fine piece of ass.

“Dude, what are you staring at?,” Sam asked before his gaze was drawn to the noticeable tent in Dean’s pants. “Are…are you getting turned on by looking at yourself?”

“…no?”

“Oh my God, you _are_! You’re such a narcissist!,” Sam accused. “I don’t know if this is hilarious or disturbing.”

“Hey, I can’t help it if I’m sexy!,” Dean defended. 

He hoisted himself off the bed and sauntered over to Sam. “Come on, Sammy,” he whispered in his brother’s ear while gently removing the towel and letting it fall to the floor, “what do you say I fuck you against the wall just like you used to do to me?”

Sam bit his lip. “I don’t know…”

Dean pouted. “Aw, don’t be that way. We have sex all the time anyway, so we might as well make the best of this whole body-switching thing. There’s no reason to be freaked out about it,” he insisted.

“It’s not that. It’s just that there’s a reason that I _used_ to fuck you against a wall. You’re gonna mess up my back, dude.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?,” Dean asked while palming Sam’s dick.

Sam moaned and leaned into Dean’s touch. “Fine,” he relented, “but if you throw out my back, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Atta boy, Sammy.”

Dean’s hatred of witches was still firmly intact, but he had to admit that sometimes being cursed wasn’t the worst thing in the world.


End file.
